Ski My Way into Your Heart
by boxofpandora16
Summary: "Mom, where did you and Dad meet?" Annabeth looked down at her daughter and answered "On a chairlift." "What?" "On a Chairlift."


**So hi I know all my followers who read Dark Side are probally mad at me for not updating but I am out of ideas for that story. Now this story was just a fluke. I came up with it while I was skiing down the hill. The rest of the story isn't going to be written in third person POV. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Quote: [when his wife sees that he has given the kids cake for breakfast] I've always heard about people having a conniption but I've never seen one. You don't want to see 'em. My wife's face... split. My wife's face split, and the skin and hair split and came off of her face so that there was nothing except the skull. And orange light came out of her hair and there was glitter all around. And fire shot from her eye sockets and began to burn my stomach and she said, "WHERE DID THEY GET CHOCOLATE CAKE FROM?" And I said, "They asked for it!" And the children who had been singing praises to me... LIED on me and said, "Uh-uh! We asked for eggs and milk... AND DAD MADE US EAT THIS!" And my wife sent me to my room... which is where I wanted to go in the first place. Interesting- Bill Cosby from Chocolate Cake**

**P.S. if you haven't heard it you haven't heard anything funny!**

* * *

Prologue

"Mom, how did you and dad meet?" A girl of about fifteen asked her mother.

"Are you sure I haven't told you yet? Because I feel like I have." The mother replied cutting up some carrots.

"No you haven't but I always think that you two met when you were little and became best friends and went through all these adventures together. Then eventually you began to realize that you both had feelings for each other." The black haired daughter told her mother.

"Sweetie, you couldn't be more wrong." The fair-haired mother told her daughter.

"What?! You have to be lying?"

"I'm not." The mother stated moving on to cutting a potato.

"Then how did you meet?" The daughter asked again.

"You aren't going to believe me if I tell you." The blonde told the girl just as a man walked into the kitchen. The man had black haired and the same nose as the girl in the kitchen, proving he was obviously he was the father.

"Aren't going to believe what?" He asked as went over to kiss his wife.

"How the two of you met." The daughter stated rather glumly because she still hadn't gotten her answer.

"Your mom is right." He agreed while stealing a carrot before it ended up in the pot of soup.

"I don't care if I'm not going to believe it. I just want to know." The girl said, clearly getting annoyed.

"Percy, I'm not sure, should we tell her or is she still a little too young?" The mom said teasingly while she dumped some celery and potatoes into the soup.

"I still think she is a little too young, Annabeth. I think we should make her wait another year." Percy responded.

"Can someone just tell me already!" The daughter yelled.

"Well no need to get your underwear in a twist, Abs." Percy chuckled.

"Abby, the first time I saw him he almost ran me over. So I decided to show him up and beat him to the bottom of the mountain. Then I ended sharing the chairlift ride up with him. He said he was better than me so we made a bet. He bet he would buy me a drink if he lost. He lost. Then if losing once wasn't enough he decided to go double or nothing. Except this time if he lost he had to take me out to dinner. He lost again." At this point Abby looked shocked but also like she was about to burst out laughing. Then to make it even worse he went for three times the charm and again he lost. We've been together ever since." Annabeth told her daughter.

At this point Abby was laughing hysterically.

"I told you you wouldn't believe." Annabeth stated as she went to put three bowls on the table.

"So you met on the mountain?" Abby barely was able to say since she was so out of breath.

"Yes." Annabeth and Percy said in unison.

"So can I have a little bit more detail?" Abby asked.

"I don't see why not." Percy answered.

"So it all started with me having some pretty good luck..."

* * *

**So how did you like it? in the next chapter there is going to be a lot of skiing related terms and if you need any help with them PM me or review and I'll answer all your questions! But please review  
**

**Over and Out,**

**Maisy**


End file.
